Episode 69
Lorraine, Airi, and Ari prepare to land the flying car at the Temple of Fire, but they are interrupted by Sagara, who brags about making the jump despite being weakened. She begins to charge up a transcendental skill, but Lorraine responds by trapping Sagara in a clear box using hoti brahma, and Airi seals the transcendental with bhavati asvins. Sagara expresses some annoyance, but easily destroys the hoti brahma wall, damaging the flying vehicle at the same time. Airi, powered by hoti kubera, jumps onto the temple balcony carrying Lorraine (holding the Staff of Agni) over her shoulder. They escape, leaving Ari dangling from the flying car, so Airi attempts to lure Sagara away from Ari. Lorraine realizes that even though Airi usually treats him poorly, earlier that day she volunteered to look after the shop to give Ari some time to rest. Sagara is unable to find the two women with the staff inside the temple, so she decides to find the priest instead. From a hiding place, Lorraine is surprised that Sagara is no longer chasing after the staff. Since Sagara was able to break through a wall made by an AA magician, they wonder if she is really a half. However, non-nastika superior suras cannot speak, and it makes no sense for a nastika to be in the human realm. They settle on the attacker being a half, and make fun of one another for failing to defeat the opponent. Airi worries about Ari, but Lorraine points out that he does not appear to be a target. Within the barrier orb room, Brilith is suspicious that the next attack has yet to be launched. However, she suddenly hears a knocking sound, and sees Sagara right outside the room's protection, addressing her as "phony-Queen." Spoilers and Trivia Show/Hide Spoilers and Trivia * From Currygom's blog entry for this episode: ** (Sagara): Ep.69 shows that Sagara is actually smart. ** (Airi and Lorraine): Airi's hair style is weird? It is a bagel, you silly! She tried donuts, but they broke too easily. ** High rankers tend to practice magic for which they don't have an attribute, just in case they need it. But Lorraine???? She's only ever practiced Creation magic. Without it, she really is nothing. ** (Sagara jumping to the temple): Sagara has been portrayed as relatively weak because of rakshasas like Maruna. However, she was able to jump high up from a floating car to the temple. She has the jump and stomp power of Super Mario! I guess this is why she wears pants while other female characters like Leez and Brilith wear dresses. ** (Brilith): Brilith was supposed to have been shown more, but I had no time and cut most of her scenes. ** p.s. If you're expecting Gandharva and Shess... Kalibloom and Atera are approximately 20,000 km apart. Without giving a more detailed explanation, it takes supersonic speeds to cover that distance in 16 hours. (20000km/16h = 1250km/h, and Mach 1, the speed of sound, is 1225km/h. ~Horseshoe Crab) * Regarding Sagara's bragging: in Season 2, she explains that in the human realm, nastikas also have all the physical capabilities of their human form weakened. Apart from that, both she and Gandharva have a number of their transcendentals sealed by Taraka. This weakening can be seen in her Character Stats. References